<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entangled in my web <3 by Nether_Dove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073793">Entangled in my web <3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nether_Dove/pseuds/Nether_Dove'>Nether_Dove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster boy Request~ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arachne - Freeform, Dungeon, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Smut, Spider Hybrid, a bit of pain kink if you squint, aphrodisiac, minecraft au, mineshaft, request, spider - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nether_Dove/pseuds/Nether_Dove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sapnap fluttered his eyes open, groaning. He tried to stretch Before realizing he was tied up with gross silky string. No way.. He was on that spider web that was above the dungeon! When his vision focused he noticed he was being held captive by an Arachne. Half spider half-human"<br/>Request for a close friend without ao3- "Top Spider George with bottom Sapnap please"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster boy Request~ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entangled in my web <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Always open to critisim and comments! request are on hold but open to listen to any suggestions</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crisp air of the night becoming stale as he walked into the cave entrance was the only thing that Sapnap bothered to think notice as he descended. The sound of his shoes walking against the stone floors and distant water flow were the only sound made in the cave. It was eerie...</p><p> Sapnap smiled as he came across a mineshaft, maybe he could find something valuable here, emeralds to sell to rich people in the nearby town? Perhaps a diamond or two to make a powerful sword? Sapnap was excited, And you could clearly see he was from the confident stride he took as he headed onwards to the mineshaft, holding his torch in his right hand to illuminate the underground system that was used by his ancestors long ago.</p><p> Sapnap felt anxious from the pillars of oak that decorated the mineshaft. Their ragged state making it seem like the pillar would collapse any second. Unlit torches dissolving any sense of security he had, or at least made him think of miserable thoughts. Whoever initially crafted these is no longer out there. Like their soul leaving this earth, the torches fire burns out. It sent a shiver down the explorer's spine, but he couldn't help but wonder what happened to the miners that used to mine down here.</p><p>A chest resting comfortably on a rusty rail caught Sapnap's eye, walking over to the chest he got stuck in some cobwebs. The silk was a gross feeling. It was too thin and stringy for his liking, but maybe the string would come in handy for a bow later on. </p><p>Taking out his pocket knife, he slashed the cobweb with his blade. Sapnap opened the chest and peered at what was inside: A diamond, some inedible stale bread, some disgusting bones, and an enchanted book. Sapnap picked up the diamond and book, he put the book in his backpack in hopes of adding it to one of his swords and stared at the diamond that glimmered in the light shone by his torch, admiring the beauty and every little sparkle on the aqua colored jewel "one more of these bad boys and then maybe I can woo dream with my big sparkly sword" Sapnap giggled, stuffing the diamond in the front pocket of his backpack so he could safely get his prized jewel back to the inn he and dream resided in. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap walked around the seemingly infinite tunnels of the cave, following the ever going pillars of the mineshaft, hoping it leads to another chest; it almost made him feel distressed. Something about the ever going color of grey stones with the occasional iron or gold sprinkled within the dull and offputting monotones of the caves. Sometimes he'd come across mounds of cobwebs that he knew a spider just HAD to have eaten a couple of hundred bugs from.</p><p> While walking around Sapnap was shocked with a pleasant surprise, some Mossy cobble along the countless pillars and stone tunnels. Most explorers know that mossy cobble meant one thing: a dungeon. Feeling around the walls, and doing a little bit of mining, Sapnap found the entrance to the cave. Strangely enough when the man entered. There wasn't a spawner. Rather the roof was decorated with a huge spider-web. And the corners were filled with a chest that many had rumored to have VERY valuable things inside. Now, Sapnap hadn't been to a dungeon; and even then the only guide he had was one from an old history book written in the era of his ancestors. The world had changed severely since that era; Most humans settled down in towns and lived a peaceful life, Explorers were very few and far between. Despite all of that so far; most of the history books' teachings aged well, but this just seemed like something that shouldn't have changed.</p><p>Knowing something was off from the lack of spawner Sapnap gulped the lump in his throat and walked forward into the dungeon. 'Right.. If the spawner's gone then I just move onto step two' he thought to himself, walking towards the first chest. Right as he was about to open it; Sapnap noticed breathing on his neck "Such a brave human! Surely you know what happens when a human walks into a dungeon right~?" A voice with a pleasant-sounding British accent asked before biting his neck, causing Sapnap's vision to fade into complete darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap fluttered his eyes open, groaning.<br/>
He tried to stretch Before realizing he was tied up with gross silky string. No way.. He was on that spider web that was above the dungeon!</p><p>When his vision focused he noticed he was being held captive by an Arachne. Half spider half-human; they say that these are rumored to be one of the scariest mobs out there. One that is aggressive no matter the time of day, they say that overly lustful humans that were bitten by a cave spider became Arachne. Although Sapnap didn't exactly know HOW accurate these claims were. "What a pretty looking human you are, you're the prettiest looking human I've ever seen! Sapnap is it?" The Spider chuckled. Fuck! Sapnap struggled in his restraints but to no avail. "Scared huh? Well.. Don't worry.. I'm not all that scary" the spider wrapped two of his spider legs around Sapnap's waist, pulling his chin up with his Hand "H-Hey! Let me go you, gross buggy bastard!"</p><p>Sapnap yelled continuing to thrash against the spider who kept him in his grip "My name is George. So don't you dare call me any stupid names like that" George threatened leaning in to kiss the human's lip. Sapnap obviously resisted by biting the spider's lips once he got close enough</p><p> "Cute.. You think it does you any justice to bite me.. I like it" Sapnap felt distraught by the fact that the spider didn't flinch before leaning into his mouth to kiss him again. It felt like George had some weird liquid in his mouth and the spider was sharing it with the explorer. Of course, being stuck in the position of not being able to move Sapnap felt it trickle down his throat. George pulled away with a sly expression on his mouth "Ah! It burns.. My body burns!" Sapnap complained as he felt his entire body jolt up with heat, his heart raced, clothes felt like magma on his skin. his mind hazed overwhelemed by these feelings. His cock was getting rock hard and he started sweating "it's an Aphrodisiac sweetheart~ Arachne's have the best one in the world" George claimed, before slipping off Sapnap's pants "Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" The human cried out, lip quivering from the overall pressure he felt on his body "Your guess~"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The orginal requester had asked for this fanfic to be left on a cliffhanger, i might make a follow up where we get into some more action, if anyone else wants that of course!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>